Dynamic CPU frequency scaling is a technique in computing systems where a CPU frequency is adjusted based on, for example, the CPU percentage load to conserve power. Dynamic CPU frequency scaling may be used in computing systems to conserve power and may be particularly beneficial for use in mobile devices that have a limited power supply. These mobile devices typically do not have a consistent power supply other than the battery in the mobile devices. Dynamic frequency scaling may also be used to decrease energy and cooling costs for lightly loaded machines.
Mobile devices are ubiquitous and may include a smartphone, tablet, portable digital assistant (PDA), portable game console, palmtop computer, and other portable electronic devices. In addition to the primary function of these devices, many include peripheral functions. For example, a smartphone may include the primary function of making telephone calls and the peripheral functions of playing a game, a still camera, a video camera, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, web browsing, sending and receiving emails, and sending and receiving text messages. As the functionality of such a device increases, the processing power required to support such functionality also increases. Further, as the computing power increases, there exists a greater need to effectively manage the processor that provides the computing power.